


Safe in your Embrace

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post Apocalypse, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare remembering the fall, Aziraphale holds him through it.





	Safe in your Embrace

He fell. Fire burned in his veins as the light above him faded, further and further out of reach. He was screaming with no sound, helpless. And why? What had he done? He’d only asked why the great plan involved pain, and rather than an answer he received pain beyond imagining. His wings burned, his body ached. He was falling through the fire with no escape, plummeting ever further from heaven’s grace. Then suddenly a voice sliced through the pain. “Crowley!”

____

Crowley woke, covered in sweat. He was shaking and struggling for breath he did not need. 

He heard the voice again, the voice he’d know anywhere, full of alarm. “Crowley dear what’s wrong?” 

He rolled over, reaching out blindly for that voice. Aziraphale’s arms pulled him near, his hands running soothing circles down his back. “Shh, it’s alright. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Crowley pressed himself desperately to his angel’s voice, his warmth, his softness. 

“Angel,” he sobbed as he felt lips press to his eyes, kissing away the tears he hadn’t even realized he’d been shedding. 

“A nightmare?” Aziraphale asked, and all he could do was nod against his chest. The arms around him tightened. “The usual one?” again Crowley nodded, drawing in a shuddering breath, filling his lungs with the comfort of his scent. He wasn’t alone. 

Aziraphale held him as the shaking slowed, murmuring reassurances, hands soothing the tense muscles of his back. 

After several minutes of soothing Crowley was calm enough to form words again. “Angel…”

“How can I help dearest?”

“Hold me.” 

“I am holding you love.”

Crowley groaned, unable to find the right words for what he needed. “Hold me  _ more _ .” His limbs coiled further around him, a snake desperate for contact. 

Aziraphale went still for a short time, contemplating what to do. Then, gently, so as not to startle the frightened demon in his arms, he let his wings slip into physicality and wrapped them tight around him as well. He shifted his arms higher, up around Crowley's shoulders and applied as much deep firm pressure as he could, a considerable amount. “I have you. I’m here. I won’t let you go.” he breathed, peppering soft kisses into the demon’s hair with each promise. 

The weight of Aziraphale all around him was grounding. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, feeling the soft wings holding him secure. He couldn’t move, he didn’t want to. For now, the whole world was silken feathers against his skin, the smell of old books and tea, and Aziraphale’s heartbeat thumping against his cheek. 

Aziraphale felt, little by little, Crowley’s frantic grip on him ease as his whole body slowly relaxed. Eventually, his breaths evened out. He kissed his hair and whispered, “Want to try sleeping again love?”

“Promise not to leave?” Crowley nuzzled his neck, his voice weary. 

“I promise.” He poured power into his voice. “Sleep well dear, and have pleasant dreams.”

Sleep took him, but his mind carried the feeling of being sheltered in Aziraphale’s wings with him into the dark, snug in his love.

**Author's Note:**

> wing hugs


End file.
